Thel 'Chavam
Back Story Thel 'Chavam though less infamous as his brother he has just as much of a scarred life as he does. His father was made the arbiter when Thel and Ripa where off fighting the Human-Covenant war. His father tried overthrowing the kaidon of his keep so he could claim it himself, after he failed to do so he was captured and his bloodline killed off. When Thel and Ripa (Thel's brother) came back for temporary leave their families were killed basically in front of them. Covenant-Human War Thel and Ripa were both extremely good tacticians though both of them have the same problem of not being able to kill targets that are not armed and won't kill unarmed enemies unless they know they have done them wrong (the prophets judged the humans unclean) or not before they are given trial. He is not allowed on sanghelios due too his fathers problems and he will be tracked down and killed. He was present in the UNSC Sabre launching facility and was brought down by Noble team after he was distracted by killing a marine and then letting his guard down and turned immediatly down the hall were team Romeo-Juliet was able to shoot him in the back and severely wound him to the point that he almost bled out, he was later medvaced after the covenant took the facility. Pegassi Delta It has been recently discovered that he was a Zealot on the planet known as Pegassi Delta. He was in charge of a team of special operations Sangheili and has managed to kill a large portion of Beta company. He was medvaced after he took multiple rounds to the chest and was slashed in the neck giving him his trademark scar along his neck. The Great Schism After the Great betrayal started happening he was forced to fight his way out of his own camp where only him and two other sanghelli made it out alive but injured. They later found a marine squad and were taken back to a detainment center until things could be sorted out. During his stay he figured out how to speak his first human language (Russian, his second was english). After they let him and his men go he assisted them in the Battle for Volograd. Here he earned the nick name "Spetsnaz" after the Russsian spec-ops. Present Day Thel works with Bad Company as a leader. He is one of the only Sangheili that can read, write, and even act human. Thel has been known to hang around humans, and is actualy willing to try things that humans do. He has even been known to party with Bad Company from time to time. Thel 'Chavam has been chosen to lead the Sangheili and Humans of Exon. He is actually not that bad of a leader and has been promoting peace with Sangheilios and the UNSC. The people of Exon are incredably loyal to him and he does his very best not to abuse his power. He is a natural leader. Personality Known to Sgt. Stacker as "the most human alien i've ever met" due to how long he is forced to spend time with humans and has developed a liking for them and has been know to try human things or even party with humans. He will make friends with any human as long as they are not on his *hit list or a jerk or even disrespectful to his race. He is usually good natured when you stay on his good side. If you happen to get on his bad side he tends to lose his temper extremely quick. The Return After a while he made the decision to search his old keep with a new friend by the name of Liz. During the search Liz heard noises upstairs. Thel went up the stairs gun drawn to face whatever it was in his house (he thought they were scavengers). It ended up being his son Rtas. Ever since they have reunited he tries to spend as much time with him as he can. He has even been turning down contracts for bonding time with his son. Relations Staff Sergeant Reznov: '''One of '''Thel's best friends. Has been his spotter for years. '''Rtas 'Chavam: '''Rtas is Thel's son. '''Lieutenant Bill Hudson: '''Really good friends. '''Buck Sergeant Speirs: '''Respects/Disrespects can't trust him around POWs. '''James Hicks- '''Good friends. '''PFC Crowe- '''Likes him but gets easily angry at him. Thel 'Chavam sword.png|Thel 'Chavam during Operation "End War" Thel 'Chavam #2.png|Thel 'Chavam fighting UNSC marines. Kick ass Thel.jpg|Thel 'Chavam during Operation "White Out" Thel 'Chavam bacon.jpg|Thel 'Chavam taunting a UNSC SPARTAN III Thel #4.jpg|Thel 'Chavam during his last moments before being taken prisoner after Operation "End War" Category:Sgt Stacker117